


Un ejército entero de Señores del Tiempo

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble4: Dos años perdidos [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blood, Cruelty, Death, Drabble Collection, Drabble4: Dos años perdidos, Drabble4: Two lost years, Fear, M/M, Medical Torture, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de meses de torturas y violaciones, el Amo descubre el pequeño secreto de Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un ejército entero de Señores del Tiempo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A whole army of Time Lords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274336) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento.

—¿Qué es esto, Jack? —dijo el Amo mirando la sangre del suelo. Parecía saber sin ninguna duda lo que aquel desastre significaba.

Jack se apretaba contra la pared, desnudo, helado, estrechando las piernas contra su pecho y abrazándolas con fuerza, intentando apartarse cuanto podía del charco de sangre seca y coagulada.

—No lo sé —murmuró, temiendo lo que se le venía encima.

—¡LO SABES PERFECTAMENTE! —gritó el Amo acercándose a él—.¡¿POR QUÉ NO SABÍA QUE PODÍAS TENER HIJOS?!

—¡Porque no puedo tenerlos!

—¡NO ME GUSTA QUE ME MIENTAS, JACK! ¡HAS ABORTADO UN HIJO MÍO AL MORIR! ¡¡Y ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE TE PASA DESDE QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ!!

El Amo parecía más demente que nunca y Jack empezó a llorar con la frente apoyada en la pared. Llevaba casi un año en cautividad, sometido a la voluntad de ese psicópata y temía estar perdiendo la razón.

—No puedo… Yo no puedo tener hijos…

El Amo se acercó un poco más y se agachó frente a su prisionero. De repente, parecía iluminado.

—Por supuesto… Tú no eres de ese maldito siglo XXI que tanto le gusta a nuestro amigo en común… —dijo con una sonrisa y aire extasiado—. Tú eres un ser humano más evolucionado… ¡En tu época, el macho de tu especie también puede engendrar y gestar a los hijos! ¡¿Cómo he podido olvidar eso?!

Sus ojos brillaron de excitación y se echó a reír. Jack sintió que lo poco que quedaba de su mundo se hundía para siempre. Desesperado y muerto de miedo, se enfrentó al Amo.

—¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO! ¡OTROS HOMBRES DE MI ÉPOCA PUEDEN, PERO YO NO PUEDO! ¡¡MI CUERPO ES INCAPAZ DE GESTAR NADA DURANTE MÁS DE UNAS POCAS SEMANAS!!

—Ah, mi pequeño, mi hermoso Jack… —dijo el Amo sin inmutarse ante la explosión de su víctima. Deslizó la punta de los dedos por la mejilla sucia de Jack y este no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos—. ¿No ves que lo tenemos todo de nuestra parte? Ambos somos eternos… Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo… ¡Literalmente! Crearé para ti las drogas que sean necesarias y lo haremos… ¡Tendremos hijos! ¡TENDREMOS UN EJÉRCITO ENTERO DE SEÑORES DEL TIEMPO!

El Amo rió a carcajadas, maravillado, exultante. Se puso en pie y levantó los brazos hacia lo alto. Jack, temblando sin parar, se apoyó en la pared e intentó reprimir las náuseas con todas sus fuerzas.


End file.
